the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Empress Krone
Empress Krone is is an extremely intelligent, ruthless terrorist, and a genetically engineered Alicorn, who is a Dark Force User. (but not a Sith Lord or Dark Jedi). She is described as the most dangerous being in the whole universe by Emperor Rukai, even more so than Bowser, Sauron, Tirek, Darth Sidious, and The Storm King combined. Backstory Empress Krone was one the second Alicorns to help create Equestria with Emperor Rukai and his Padawan (for he discovered that Krone was very strong with the Force and magic). But unknown to Rukai, she had been studying Dark Force Powers, for she felt that she wasn't being tested for her powers during training. She soon began to become very powerful compared to most Alicorns, as her superhuman like abilities intensified her Force powers. Due to this, Krone was often assigned to slay viscous beasts and to defeat threats that were threats to the Throne. But Krone slowly grew to dislike being lower ranked compared to the rest of the Royal Alicorns. And sought to get herself into a higher rank like her other Alicorns. Soon she planned to overthrow all alicorns to take control. In which she murdered several innocents in hopes to force the other Alicorns to see to her terms. But Emperor Rukai engaged her in duel and defeated her, while he wanted her to be Cabornite Frozen for all eternity, the other Alicorns proposed to have her memories blocked and have her go under a new name "Empress Katelyn", but Rukai had bad feeling that she would get her old memories back. Bio Empress Krone had lived on for many years later but when she joined a mission that failed, she regained her old memories back, and vowed to make her plans of Universe domination a reality. As she then made one of the helpers for Commander Clone Terro's Clone Army CT 5689 "Sam" into betraying the Republic, by offering a blood transfusion for his lover's terminally-ill daughter. Sam agreed, but Krone poisoned a drink his with Nano-Droids. After his lover's daughter was cured with a vial of Krone's blood, Sam went to work at the main spacecraft hanger where the nano-droids triggered an explosion destroying a fraction of the hanger. Personality Krone is an extremely powerful, unpredictable, ruthless and brutal Alicorn who mostly enjoys terrorizing and killing people and destroying everything in her path. Also, as she is confronting and negotiating as, she seems to have a very massive sense of manipulation. Besides being ruthless and powerful, Krone is also an extremely intelligent and brilliant individual who has vast sophistication and wisdom. And as shown in most of her fights she enjoys putting others in physical pain as she claims it gives her strength. However, Krone does have limits to her own goals as she does not have any intention to kill any of the royal Alicorns as she knows doing so would end up destroying Equestria as there has to be several Alicorns set to different spots in keeping Equestria's balance, and is among the wise to not try to use the rare Alicorn Jewels for power, for while they can give one Alicorn power equivalent to the very alicorns who are set in the spot each jewel represents. The jewels' powers would slowly consume the user and end up destroying them from the inside. And Krone keeps high respect for Rukai as he was the only one who took her in and trained her. Plus, she is disgusted of other beings who try to kill the Royal Alicorns and beings who try to wield the Alicorn Jewels knowing that doing so would destroy the universe. Physical Appearance Empress Krone is a black and dark purple alicorn, with black hair. With a black tail that flows like fire. With dark purple eyes (in the same fashion as Nightmare Moon's) with a black aura that emits from them. As she wears silver armor and a silver tiara. Main Weaponry *2 Dark Energy Sabers Skills and Abilities Krone possesses incredible physical and mental attributes, making her physically, mentally and intellectually superior to even the most exceptional of Alicorns: *'Enhanced strength:' She possesses superhuman strength, and is capable of crushing a blaster pistol or Lightsaber in her hooves and lifting a grown man off the ground with one hoof. Or being able to rip a beings' arms, legs, or even wings clean out of their sockets (demonstrated when she tore Raygar's wings out of their sockets during their battle) Even being able to kill a Clone Trooper or other being by crushing their skull. *'Enhanced durability:' Krone was extremely durable, and could withstand immense amounts of damage with complete ease, shown during her fight with Rukai, Cozy Glow, and Solar Flare. *'Superior intellect:' Her intelligence is incredibly high, making her the perfect strategist. She possesses a very precise memory - she never forgets a face - and is capable of quickly deducing completely correct conclusions based on little-to-no information. And Krone is one very few Alicorns who knows all info of the Alicorn Jewels including their weaknesses. *'Master strategist:' Krone is extremely learned in space combat and strategy, shown widely throughout The Wrath of Empress Krone *'Expert combatant:' Krone's strength, intelligence, and strategic abilities make her an awesome fighter - she uses her brute strength and durability to overwhelm an opponent, but also relies on the overconfidence of her opponents. She only lost her fight with Rukai because of her own arrogance and overconfidence. *'Force Abilities:' Krone is shown to be very strong with the Force, (with a midichlorian count of 88,000 following the Dark Side) and is a lot more stronger in the Force then all of the best Force users in the Jedi and Sith Order, as well as every single Force Sensitive Alicorn that's ever lived, (including Darth Raygar) as she knows every Dark Side Force skill ever made from Force Lightning, Force Fire, and more. Her Force Lighting is super powerful, more so than all other Sith Lords' own as it glows a dark Red (which, of course is a rare color of Force Lightning that can be achieved.) And it is shown to be much stronger than Darth Raygar's own, and her Force Lightning is also stronger than the power of the Alicorn Jewels. *'Lightsaber Combat:' Krone was also known for her high skills in Lightsaber combat, using a mixture of an aggressive Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem/Shien, Form VI: Niman, and Form VII: Jyro in a unique Jar'Kai style. And no other Sith or most best duelists can match her skills, not even Darth Raygar, however he can stand his ground against her for a good amount of time. *'Magic Skills:' Due to her superhuman abilities, Krone's magic is intensified to a high level that's higher than the common Alicorn's magic capabilities, making her 2000x more powerful than them, as she once took on Tirek and practically destroyed him in battle. And her magic is so strong, it cannot be taken way from her. Trivia *Empress Krone makes her appearance in The Wrath of Empress Krone *Empress Krone returns in The Talisman of the Alicorn: Fellowship of the Talisman Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Empresses Category:Royalty Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Brutes Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Strong Characters Category:Provokers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dark Force Users Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Masterminds Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Lords Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Fearless Characters Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Intelligent Characters